Mended
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: When you see wounded, i see mended


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon, or Skullette, or Dragon City, both belong to my friend Kelseyalicia. Mended belongs to Matthew West

When you see "broken beyond repair",  
I see "healing beyond belief."  
When you see "too far gone",  
I see "one step away from home."

In the Haddock household Hiccup stood in front of the hall mirror. All he could see in the mirror was a broken boy, that was to far gone. As if sensing his thoughts, his little brother Boden and little sister Una appeared beside him both with smiles on there faces. They could only see healing beyond belief, and that he was one step away from home, he just didn't know it yet. They left for school, and after dropping his sibilings off he went to his own classes. His thoughts swirled around his head, which heightened his anxiety and panic. He was broken and to far gone, repeated in his head all day, leaving him in a depressed state.

How many times can one heart break?  
It was never supposed to be this way.  
Look in the mirror, but you find someone you never thought you'd be.  
Oh, but I can still recognize  
the one I love in your tear stained eyes.  
I know you might not see it now, so, lift your eyes to Me

Similarly in the Antiqual house FireFang stood in the shower looking at the scars that laced her arms and shoulders, she had been in many failed relationships each one breaking her heart. She never thought she'd become what she had become; a cutter. Tears leaked from her eyes, people said she was beautiful, and that she was loved, but she had a hard time seeing it. She lifted her face to the ceiling and closed her eyes feeling the warm water wash over her. A knock on the door startled her as Skullette called out that if she didn't hurry they were gonna be late for school. Whipping her eyes and composing herself, called out that she was just finishing. They made it to school with just enough time to get to class before they'd be considered late.

When you see "broken beyond repair",  
I see "healing beyond belief."  
When you see "too far gone" (too far gone),  
I see "one step away from home."  
When you see "nothing but damaged goods",  
I see "something good in the making."  
I'm not finished yet.  
When you see "wounded",  
I see "mended."  
Oh.

After school Boden and Una met up with their brother and could tell something was off, he was worried about something that they could tell easily. When they got home Hiccup collapsed on his bed and broke down in tears, he couldn't take it, he screamed into his pillow, and Boden and Una came running. Una carrying her laptop. Placing it on her brothers bed she typed into DragonTube a song and handed Hiccup the headphones. The song that played reminded him of himself and his friends, with their loved ones seeing the opposite of what they saw in themselves.

After school FireFang and Skullette drove around the Berk district, when tears pricked at the back of her eyes cause of the song playing on the radio (which was the same song Hiccup was listening to), she pulled over and broke down, Skullette hugged her younger cousin/sister and sang along to the song even tho she wasn't a good singer but neither was FireFang. "when you see nothing but damaged goods, I see something good in the making. I'm not finished yet. When you see wounded, I see mended." They sat like that for the remainder of the song, and once it ended they made the rest of the drive home continuing to listen to the radio.

You see your worst mistake.  
But I see the price I paid.  
There's nothing you could ever do to lose what Grace has won.  
So, hold on it's not the end.  
No, this is where Love's work begins.  
I'm making all things new.  
And I will make a miracle of you.

Skullette had her own problems despite what she put forward to others, on rare occasions she allowed people to see her problems. She always believed she was a mistake, and that others paid the price for her problems. One day she found a note addressed to her in her mailbox. Written in a neat scrawl were the words 'hold on it's not the end, no this is were love's work begins. I'm making all things new. And I will make a miracle of you.' It was signed with A.G. she had no idea who it was who put it there. But it felt special in some way.

When you see "broken beyond repair",  
I see "healing beyond belief."  
When you see "too far gone" (too far gone),  
I see "one step away from home."  
You see "nothing but damaged goods",  
I see "something good in the making."  
I'm not finished yet. Noo.  
When you see "wounded",  
I see "mended."

The next day at school FireFang wore long sleeves despite the hot weather, this was to hide the fresh cuts that adorned her upper arms. She had had a rough week at her work in Dragons Edge and couldn't hold it back any longer, she was ashamed especially after being clean for so long. She was so broken, no healing to be seen, to far gone, and to far from home. Only damaged goods, and wounded but never mended.

I see My child, My beloved.  
The new creation, you're becoming.  
You see the scars from when you fell,  
but I see the stories they will tell.  
You see "worthless,"  
but I see "priceless."  
You see "pain",  
but I see a purpose.  
You see "unworthy, undeserving."  
But I see you through eyes of Mercy.

When you see "broken beyond repair",  
I see "healing beyond belief."  
You're not too far gone.  
You're one step away from home!

FireFang found a note on her desk, with a list of things on it, it made her smile and tear up, she knew who S.G was, it was her friend Sora Giver who was in the same year as her. The note read 'you see the scars from when you fell, but I see the stories they will tell. You see worthless, but I see priceless, you see pain, but I see a purpose, you see unworthy, undeserving. But I see you through eyes of mercy.'

When you see "nothing but damaged goods",  
I see "something good in the making."  
I'm not finished yet. Noo.  
When you see "wounded",  
I see "mended."

The next day Hiccup had put the song his sister showed him on his I pod and was smiling as he listened to it, he was no longer broken beyond repair, or to far gone, he was healing, and was now home. FireFang no longer felt as damaged goods, or that she wasn't who she was supposed to be, Sora had helped her see that, she thanked Sora and he had kissed her and admitted he'd always had a crush on her, she said she'd felt the same way. As both left school they Saw their older sibilings talking to each other, it turned out A.G was Sora's older brother Audin Giver, how did Skullette know this; well she saw Audin reading the reply note she had left for A.G thanking him.

(When you see broken beyond repair) Ooh.  
(I see healing beyond belief)  
I see mended.  
(When you see too far gone)  
Whoa!  
(I see one step away from home)  
Oh, I see mended!  
(When you see nothing but damaged goods)  
(I see something good in the making)  
I'm not finished yet.  
When you see wounded,  
I see mended.

From that day on Hiccup, FireFang, and Skullette no longer saw themselves as Broken, damaged goods, or a mistake they instead saw themselves as mended.


End file.
